I'll Chase You I Swear I Will Chase You
by Akheilos and Delphin Inc
Summary: Gibbs couldn't help but notice the boy's accent as he spoke. He was calm, almost too calm, for a teenager with a federal agent pointing a gun at him. Why did he look so damn familiar? Rated T for mild language. Please Read and Review, thank you! Complete!
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NCIS! CBS AND CO DO! I do, however, own the other characters. **

Gibbs couldn't help but notice the boy's accent as he spoke. He was calm, almost too calm, for a teenager with a federal agent pointing a gun at him. On a closer look, Gibbs also saw the tan. The very strong tan. "Are you Italian?" He asked.

"Oh- hoh," the boy answered with something sarcastic in his voice. "You got me. I'm Italiano. What, is that a crime?" The boy just raised one eyebrow.

"No," Gibbs said. "No, it isn't." He stared at the boy's face. Why did he look so damn familiar? Where had he seen that smug smile before? And those eyes, the hair, the face, the body structure?

His hair was brown and a little bit blond, and it stood out in every direction, and looked like it hadn't seen a hairdresser in a while. And those eyes. They were dark green and had a mischievous glint in them, a sparkle of sarcasm. An edge. His cheekbones were clearly defined, but not to a point to where the kid looked underfeed. His mouth was drawn into a crooked smile as he stared Gibbs directly in the eye with no signs of fear. A scar ran down from his left cheek to his collarbone. He was wearing an emerald green t- shirt and dark indigo skater jeans. In Gibbs's opinion, those jeans were way too tight for any straight boy to wear, but he had seen so many of them that by now, he was used to it.

"I know you're not going to arrest me," the boy started. "…Dad." He finished, looking and smiling sharply at the agent next to Gibbs, who was still holding a gun at the kid.

The boy moved quickly. He ripped out a few of his hairs and put them on the floor in front of him along with a small glass slate.

"Here are some deoxyribonucleic acid samples of mine and some fingerprints that you guys would consider pristine. You can match the deoxyribonucleic acid samples to those of my fathers. You will see." And with those words, the boy turned and sprinted out of the building. Gibbs didn't fire and also didn't see a point in chasing the kid. He was fast. Ziva also refrained from chasing him. Instead, Gibbs, McGee and Ziva turned their heads to Tony, who was stunned to have a teenage criminal name him his father.

**Ok, so I know that Gibbs would never actually ask questions like 'are you Italian,' but it was kind of necessary here, so yeah. ****Critique both good and bad is welcome :) **

**P.S. Deoxyribonucleic acid is also known as DNA.**


	2. Life: past and present

Nicolai Luka Anthony DiNozzo. Yup, that's my name. Only, most people refrain to 'Nico' or 'Luke'. How long have I lived here now? Ten years. I guess I should tell my story.

My dad left my mom before I was born. Well, technically he left her. I was never supposed to happen. I was the result of a one- day- and- night relationship. I wonder what that says about my parents. Oh well, nothing can be changed. So, my mother raised me, but I always knew that she resented me. See, she was only 20 when I was born, so she was still in college.

When I was five, one day I fell asleep in my bed and the next day I woke up in a dumpster. At first I was scared. Really scared. But then I found a switchblade and a couple of other cool and interesting items in that dumpster. I knew my mom didn't want me back.

I decided that it was a good idea to learn English, seeing that I could only speak Italian at that point. So, I faked a name and an address and spent about a year going to the public library everyday. That's how I learned pretty much everything I know now.

For the next three years, I lived in the greater Philadelphia area. I had found (cough- stolen- cough) a good backpack and kept my necessities in it: the switchblade, a few other knives, an iPod (which I was writing new apps for daily), and at all times some food. Some days, all I got was a pack of tic- tacs. On other days, someone would take me to a shelter for some food. But on most days I either found a soup kitchen or I ate other people's leftovers.

One night in June when I was eight, the best thing ever happened to me.

I was in a small alley between two skyscrapers, trying to get some sleep, when I noticed someone standing at the end of the alley. I had often dealt with other homeless people, so I decided to ignore them. It was only on closer inspection that I noticed that the man was wearing an expensive looking suit. And he was walking towards me. _Great_, I thought, _he probably has at least a couple of twenties in his pockets._ I had become a master pick- pocket by then

As the man drew closer, I noticed something about him. He looked no more than 19, and he looked like the suit he was dressed in was extremely uncomfortable. I decided to talk to him, the craziest idea I had had so far.

"Do you always wear suits like that?" I asked, using the cuteness factor as not to raise any suspicions.

He just looked at me. "You are aware that this is a shady part of town, kid. Bad things happen here." He was definitely British.

"Yeah."

"What're you doing here then? Where're your mummy and daddy? Are you lost?"

I shrugged.

"So, have you lost your parents?"

I nodded.

"I'll help you find them."

I shook my head.

"Okay, what's your name then?"

"None of your business."

"Do you even have a family?"

I shook my head again. Time to do something. I pulled a 'look at that horrible thing flying at us' act. I pretended to tremble and pointed at a point right past the man's left shoulder.

"Look! Danger!" I screamed, and then, I ran. I have always been a good runner. I've run away from most things in my life. By now, the guy had caught on and was sprinting to keep up. At the end of the alley I stood, laughing and waiting.

Once he had caught up with me I grinned, and said "you look funny when you run."

He just nodded, smiled, and said "okay, you got me. My name's Diego and I've been watching you for quite some time. You really are a remarkable little kid, you know that? Well, back to your question, no, I don't wear suits like this all the time, only when Marco wants me to recruit someone."

And that's how it started. Diego took me back to Marco's place, an old coal mine just outside Washington, DC, where I also met the rest of the gang, or, what was the rest of the gang then. We've grown by two people. In total, there were seven of us. There is Marco, the leader, Diego, the mastermind behind plans, Leuca, the math genius girl, me, the athlete and caretaker of business, Elli, the negotiator, Sam, the scout, and finally Chetan, the youngest. In total, there are five boys and two girls and we all get along like a family (which is not perfect at all times).

Today was not good. I blanked. Screwed up. Messed up. What ever you want to call it. Now they think I'm some freaky clever kid. For a moment, I was five again, reading about DNA for the first time. Of course only 'deoxyribonucleic acid' would come to my mind.

When I got back to the coal mine (the inside had been made possible to live in, it was actually quit nice), I went straight to my room. It was still early in the day, so nobody would be home yet. Wrong. I had forgotten about Leuca, who had had the day off today. Of course, she heard me. My room is on the top level, and there are no other rooms except for Marco's there, and Marco doesn't ever return before eleven p.m., so of course, she knew that it was me.

"How'd it go? Was I right? Is that NCIS agent really your dad?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly. She was such a curious girl at only twelve years, yet so intelligent. Damn it, I've got to stop speaking like that.

"I screwed up, Leuca. That agent didn't even know that he was my dad, so I left some DNA samples, only I called them 'deoxyribonucleic acid samples' and then I ran. I messed up really bad."

I felt her sitting down on the bed next to me. "I'm sure you did fine. I would've also blanked if I meat my dad for the first time."

"But I'm not even sure if he's my dad." I replied.

"Nico, I ran your DNA through all possible tests, and they all match the agent's."

"Yeah, that's why I blanked. I saw the resemblance. He _is_ my dad." I finished and put my head in my hands again.

Leuca gave me a small hug and returned to her computers downstairs. No, there isn't anything between us. In fact, I could've sworn she was my sister.

Well, I guess I should at least have fun with what I started now. Toying with people's minds has always been fun. And toying with people's electronics. Their geeks might be good, but our Leuca is better. Believe me, I know.

-NCIS-

"Abby!" Gibbs practically shouted over the blaring music in the lab. Abby turned, and was surprised as always to see Gibbs.

"Aww, Gibbs," she started, turning the music down. "My ding-er hasn't ding-ed yet." Her sentence was interrupted by a _ding_ from the computer behind her. "Gibbs, I have a ding, I mean, a match! The DNA you gave me matches the other DNA." She noticed Gibb's face fall. "That's good, right?"

"Abby, you matched a teenaged criminal's DNA to Tony's." Gibbs hated saying every single word of that sentence. _Damn it, DiNozzo, damn it, _he thought to himself. _Damn it!_

"Did Abby have results, boss?" Tony asked anxiously as Gibbs strode into the bullpen.

"He's yours, DiNozzo."

Tony just stood in front of the plasma TV, dumbstruck.

"Ey DiNozzo! The case, please?"

"Oh, yes, sorry, boss, right, the case. Uh, the victim is Lance Corporal Diane di Pietri. She has dual citizenship in the U.S. and in Italy and- oh crap!"

"What?"

"I think that she's his mother."

"Whose mother?" Gibbs asked, though he had a good idea of who Tony was talking about.

"That criminal, I mean, my son."


	3. Threat

"Did you get back any test results yet, Leuca?" Elli asked over her dinner. It was rare that we would all be in for dinner, but Chetan had been caught up in something whilst buying it, and Sam had been scouting a new route, so it wasn't until about midnight that we all assembled in the so called 'kitchen'.

"Yeah. That federal agent is definitely Nico's dad, and the victim is definitely his mom, but that's not what you asked about. Uh, let's see, the paintings we were trying to steal were left in the warehouse, but those NCIS people didn't find them. They can't have any recordings or stuff of Nico, 'cause I bugged that place to disable anything, even a micro- bug."

"Well done, Leuca, but we have to get back to he threat." Marco interjected. Oh yeah, I had forgotten all about the threat.

See, a lot of us are on 'wanted' lists for federal agencies, mainly the FBI. I guess we could've made NCIS by now if Gibbs hasn't realized what we've done yet, and for some reason, the DEA wants us too. Don't ask me, but I think it has something to do with Chetan. Anyway, back to the threat.

A while ago, there were eight of us. Leif was the eighth. He had been in charge of undercover work, as we call 'acting like a normal kid', going to a public school along with one of our enemies. Only, the enemy had found out. And guess what, they didn't like it. None of us know what happened to Leif. Maybe he's dead, maybe he's being tortured, but maybe he's just living a normal life. But one thing is for sure: the enemy left a threat. If they could get their hands on us, they would take us down.

We've been spending quite some time looking for them now, but every time we've been close, something has happened. Leuca was pushed out of a window. Sam nearly was run over by a car. Diego was shot at. I was nearly drowned. It reminds us that they are close, closer than we want them to be.

We thought that maybe the dead lance corporal could help us. The only thing she brought us were more questions though. The other thing that's for sure: she was involved, not only with my dad, but with the dwellings of the enemy.

-NCIS-

"What've we got, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Our victim was definitely murdered. Abby got back test results that said-" he looked over at Gibbs. "You already know this. Right. So, I've gotta say, I don't have much more. Squeaky clean record, only one speeding ticket, but otherwise squeaky clean."

"Yeah, but maybe too clean." Gibbs muttered. "McGee! Can you tell if someone's record has been tampered with lately?"

"Uh, yes, depends on who the file belongs to and who could have tampered with it." McGee replied, only to be meat with a glare from Gibbs. "I'll try to find out."

"I think I might be able to help you, McGee." Ziva said from her desk. "I just spoke to a contact and they said that a while ago, they had a breach in their network security. When they tried to trace where the bug had come from, they hit a buried end."

"A dead end, Ziva." Tony said quietly.

"Same thing, Tony," Ziva replied. "Anyway, as I was saying, they hit a _dead_ end. When they tried getting further, they found that it had come from just outside their building. Witnesses say that they saw a small boy, no older than twelve sitting there with a netbook, what ever that is, and he came and left about the same time security was compromised. However, no one could ever see the face of the boy."

"Maybe he's in the same group as that… criminal. McGee, I want that boy's name, known associates and I want that hacker! Whoever he is, he can't be that good." Gibbs growled.

"Boss, I think I just found something. According to records, Diane di Pietri's only child, a son, died when her house burned down when he was five. His name was Nicolai Luka Anthony di Pietri, but he would also go with DiNozzo as a last name. Police never found the body, so they assumed that he was burned and scattered.

I looked through all that is known about him, and apparently he goes by the street name 'Night Shadow'. He's never been caught on tape, and neither has any of his associates, or, at least, suspected associates. The list consists of Marco Sanchez, Diego Rain, Sam Dikes, and Leif Gabriel. The last one, however, hasn't been seen since last October, and Diego, Marco and Sam are all older than twelve. Boss, I think we're looking at, at least, two different criminal groups here."


	4. Deal?

So here's the deal: there's this group that's spread out worldwide. They call themselves 'Mei Akari', and they work on taking out small groups like us. And we've also happened to anger the alpha division, which is located in D.C., and it also happens to be the leader's favourite and the most powerful. Seriously, those guys could hack into the Pentagon in a matter of minutes. And you don't even know how they get their weapons and ammo.

We decided that since we've got NCIS involved in this we might as well meet them again. I laugh in my head. As I've said, I like toying with people's minds. It won't be any different with Special Agent Gibbs or DiNozzo. In my opinion, we're not related. At all. Now I'm waiting here, waiting for them to come back to their crime scene. And I can't help but thinking of Leif. He was my best friend. _Was_.

Finally, I hear them.

"David, DiNozzo, check this place for anything and everything. I want every single detail drawn out of this place, and every possible hiding place, no matter how small it is. McGee, search the area for bugs and what ever else there might be." Gibbs barks at his team. Oh, he's in a bad mood. That makes this double the fun. I step out of my hiding place.

"Hello, Special Agent in Command Leroy Jethro Gibbs." I say. Yes, Leuca and I have done quite some research while Sam has scouted the quickest way for me to get out of here. "Miss me?"

He just cocks his head slightly and shouts something, and suddenly, there are four guns pointed at me, one of them quivering slightly. I know they can't shoot me. How I know that one of the guns is shaking in my dad's hands? Easy. My vision is more than perfect. Can be good or bad.

"What are you doing here, Nicolai?" Special Agent McGee shouts. I laugh.

"You know, Special Agent McGee, I do prefer to be called 'Nico' or 'Luke'. Or you could just call me Night Shadow, but that only has an effect outside a federal agency, and do you mind if I call you McGecko?"

I hear Special Agent Ziva David chuckle slightly and say to my dad: "He definitely is yours, Tony."

"Look," I say. "There's no point in the guns. I've come in peace. I just wanted to give you some information that might be useful, in return for something else."

"We tend not to make deals with criminals, _Nico_." Agent Gibbs spat.

"Hey, you say my name like it's a bad thing. Everyone needs a name, Agent Gibbs. And now you've pissed me off sincerely, because I like my name and I don't like federal agents spitting at me, so I won't tell you how di Pietri was involved, how she died or what weapon was used or where it was dumped." That should do it.

"There's only one way you could've known all this. And that's if you were the killer yourself."

"Ah, yes, that's what one would think. No, we saw the whole thing."

"What's in it for us?" Gibbs asks, and I can tell I've got his attention, even though no one else can probably see it.

"You get valuable intelligence on this case, you take down the alpha division of a world wide organisation of criminals, and in return, we only wish you to forget that you ever met us." I say casually, walking over to a window sill and sitting down on it. There is no window in it, and the fall is quite far into the Potomac, but I've done this before. I am also still very aware of the guns pointing at me.

"This world wide organisation of criminals, you wouldn't happen to be part of it, would you?"

"Nope, and Agent Gibbs, this isn't how it works. You can't just get the intelligence from me, you have to give us proof that you'll forget us and you'll take down this organisation. Well, we'll give you until 1930 this evening to think about it. We meet right here. If you're not here, we'll assume that you don't want the deal and well, good luck at finding out yourself. I'm just warning you: this organisation is nothing like you've ever seen before. You don't know what they'll do to you once you get too close. Well, with those kind words, I must bid you farewell, or, in American language: bye." I say, flashing one last smile at the baffled Agents as I dive out of the window and into the river below me.

I cut clear into the water, sinking to the bottom and then rapidly moving upwards again. I'm a strong swimmer. It doesn't matter that I'm wet, because just a couple of warehouses down is an underground system of canals that I take to get to the basement of our coal mine.

-NCIS-

Gibbs stood, still pointing his gun at the point where the criminal had just sat, before he _jumped_ out of a _third story window_. Cursing in his mind, he told the rest of the agents to lower their weapons.

"DiNozzo, David, finish checking out this place. McGee, I want to know what that kid meant with 'we' when he said that they were watching the murder." He said gruffly, annoyed at the boy's arrogance and the fact that he was obnoxious, or, at least, he seemed that way. And this deal. He would have to think about it.

As the day went on, the team found collectively nothing. And this deal was looking more and more friendly, however much Gibbs didn't like the sound of it.


	5. No Help Wanted

It's now 19:30, the time we arranged to meet the NCIS team. I know they're going to come. Without us, they won't have anything; besides, they can take down Mei Akari. And we might get Leif back.

They aren't making an effort of being quite as they walk towards us. Hah, they will see that there are more of us than just me. Here they come. Marco, being the leader, steps out to great them.

"Hello, Special Agents." He says, friendly. Of course, they all immediately pull out their guns and point them at him, but he just laughs as I collect 20 dollars from everyone around me. "Ey Nico," he shouts over, "I get 40% of that, remember?"

"Sure thing." I call out to him and motion the others to follow me out. I hand him 48 dollars. "Here you go."

"You guys bet on if we'd pull our guns on him?" My dad asks incredulously as I see a hint of a smile flash over Gibbs's face.

"Yeah," I reply casually, "Yeah, we do. Problem?"

"No." He mutters, holstering his gun just like the others.

"We thought we'd be talking to you, Nicolai." Gibbs shouts (barks) over to me.

"Aw, Agent Gibbs, I told you already, I prefer 'Nico' or 'Luke'. And I never said that you'd only be meeting me."

"I'm Marco Sanchez, and you'll be talking to me. May I introduce my friends?" Marco speaks. "Nico here you already know, so there's no point of going by his street name. You also are familiar with Sam and Diego, so that leaves us with Eyvindur," he gestured to Leuca, "Dragon Bite," he pointed to Elli, "and finally Shark." He said as Chetan stepped out of the shadows.

Gibbs just nods. I can tell that he's impressed. Okay, I'll admit it, I am too. Marco and Diego really planned through this. Now we all just have to keep our minds cool. I can tell that Leuca's hyperventilating and Chetan is scared to death, and I can only pray that the agents don't see it. It makes us vulnerable.

Luckily, Marco keeps a straight face as he speaks, flanked by Diego and Sam. They might not be as menacing as I might be, but they are the kind of people who just radiate power, and I can tell that Gibbs can see it, and so can the other agents.

"So here's the deal: we'll give you intelligence on Diane di Pietri's murder if you forget that you even meat us. It really is quite simple, if you think about it."

"What can you give us that we don't already know?" Gibbs asks. I feel like facepalming myself. So, Gibbs is playing the part of 'we don't have anything but we'll pretend we do so you have to make the stakes higher'.

"Gibbs, we really have got to get this straight: no mind games or tricks will work with us. Believe me when I say that we know them all."

"Yeah, that's the problem." I hear my dad mutter.

"I heard that." I say to him. He just gives me a weird look and I smile at him.

"Quiet, Nico." Marco says. "Agent Gibbs, we know that you need the information we can give you, but we want to make sure that our end of the bargain is held up."

"And how would you want to do that?"

"All the stuff is done outside NCIS. You can say that you have contacts out here, or Special Agent David can say that. If we do, however find out that a NCIS is after us, and believe me we will know, you will find that we are close. Closer than you might prefer it. Do we have a deal?" Marco has a way like that. He can just say things and they will sink in.

Reluctantly, as I can see, Gibbs nods.

"Brilliant." Marco smiles. "Let's get to business. We have problems of our own and we want to get this over with."

And I guess this is how it all starts. Marco, Diego, Sam and Leuca sit down with Gibbs and McGee, who is writing down notes furiously, while Chetan, Elli and I wander around, talking to my dad and Agent David. Chetan and Agent David are talking animatedly about SIGs, one of Chetan's specialities (weaponry) and Elli is talking to my dad about Italian race cars. Don't ask. I decide to listen in on the conversation between Gibbs and us.

"So," Marco starts. "di Pietri was fired at three meters away from where she fell, only the momentum of the pulled pushed her back about 45 centimetres. You couldn't find a bullet, because it was Bait's bulled of choice: ice bullet. Bait is part of the worldwide organisation called Mei Akari, and you don't want to get too close to them. Anyway, the bullet lodged in the right artery, stopping the blood circulation to the heart in a few seconds. She died quickly as the ice melted.

I'm afraid to say, but di Pietri's murder wasn't random. She had gotten an anonymous tip- off on Mei Akari and decided to explore further into the inner workings. She even got to the name of the leader, but they found out. Mei Akari doesn't like it when people discover them, so they keep it to the point: they murder the people who know too much. And now, agent Gibbs, it's time to keep your end of the bargain: you forget you ever met us and you take out Mei Akari. It'd be better for all of us. I'm not even going to lie to you here. It would be better for all of us.

Once you get back to NCIS, you will find all extra information you need on Mei Akari on a piece of paper on you desk. It's to help you and also a reminder that we are that close to you. We can even get into NCIS. Farewell then." He stood up, called to the rest of us and started to leave, when we heard a high-er pitched scream. Leuca. My head whipped around to see her in the grasp of someone disappearing into the shadows.

My first instinct was to chase them, and, unfortunately, I followed it. I heard Sam shouting something behind me and I could feel ten pairs of eyes fixed on my back before I turned a corner. I could see the person; they weren't that fast. The only problem was that when I turned the next corner, all I could hear were Leuca's shouts in the distance. _Shit_. I just thought. _Shit_.

-NCIS-

Gibbs didn't know what head happened. Apparently, neither did this Marco guy or anyone else in the building. One moment he was closing a deal that was better than he had thought, and the next someone had grabbed the girl that had been introduced as 'Eyvindur' and that _Nico_ kid was chasing her and her captor.

He had offered to put out a BOLO, but Marco had said no. Gangs like them could deal with stuff like that on their own. Next thing he knew, he, McGee, Tony and Ziva were alone in the building. And suddenly it was silent. And creepy. Eerie almost.

"Well, we can work with what we have." He said and he and his team left, all wondering what would happen to 'Eyvindur'.

"Oh my g-d, Gibbs, are you okay? Are you hurt? And the rest? Oh my g-d oh my g-d oh my g-d!" Abby rushed up to give Gibbs one of her bear hugs.

"Abby, what are you talking about?" Gibbs asked after Abby had released him.

"McGee called and said that one of them was kidnapped and then they just disappeared and I was so worried, just think, what would happen if that had been one of ours, no, just think positive, we're going to find that little girl, I mean, Tony has already put out a BOLO, hasn't he, and I'm going to do everything to get her back and Gibbs, I'm so worried!" She said in a rush.

"Whoa, Abby, calm down. She's not a little girl, she's at least thirteen, and we're not putting out a BOLO and you won't do anything to find her."

"But Gibbs," Abby started again, but was cut off.

"Abby, _they_ don't want us finding her." Gibbs said sharply.

"Since when do we take orders from criminals?" Abby asked, pouting.

"So one minute you want to do anything to get _Eyvindur_ back and next they're a group of criminals?"

"Well…" Abby said, still looking at the floor with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Abby, the case, please." Gibbs reminded her. Reluctantly, Abby turned back to her computers and kept on frowning.

"But Gibbs, I have nothing. Like, ligit, I have nothing. No bullet, no forensics, no nothing."

"Well, I might help you with that. The bullet was made out of ice."

Immediately, Abby's face brightened.

"Abby, I want you and McGee to get di Pietri's computer and I want you to finish what she started."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, that's what I want you to find out. And Abbs, di Pietri died doing whatever she was doing. So be careful."

"Aw, Gibbs, that's so sweet." Abby smiled.

She called McGee down to her lab with plenty of Caf- Pow!, but they soon noticed that something was wrong.

"Uh- oh, McGee, this is not good."


	6. Missing

_Damn. Fuck. Shi__t._ I don't care any more. It had to be Leuca, didn't it? Those Mei Akari bastards. I even know who took her: it was Ethan, Ethan Kaman. That bastard.

Marco is also raving. I can tell by the way he's pacing next door. Immediately when we got home, he sent Elli, Chetan and me to our rooms and took Diego and Sam to consult about the matter and come up with a plan to find Leuca and get her back. I try to listen, but Marco probably figured that I'd do that, so he but up some cloth against the wall.

Finally, I can't stand it anymore. Without anyone noticing, I climb out of my window and down the outside of the mine. This side luckily faces the river, so no one can see me. Once I'm out there, I go into the basement, get my backpack and some food, and I leave. I know that I'm going to get in trouble the minute I get back, but hopefully, Leuca and I will stand through it. I won't return until I find her.

I know where I'll be able to attract them. If I hang around this one alley that's always been suspicious, so I decide to start there. Just as I'm taking off on my bike, I hear something behind me. Chetan is there, looking at me with his 'you're not going anywhere without me' face. Actually, I am glad he came. He's always a huge help. And I'm not even being sarcastic here.

So, Chetan and I start off on our bikes to the alley. On the way there, we come up with a plan that is bullet proof. Well, not maybe bullet proof, but certainly water resistant.

-NCIS-

They solved Diane di Pietri's murder quickly. Well, they partially solved it. As far as NCIS and the director were concerned, they had solved it. Diane di Pietri had been shot in a gang shooting, and from there on, Metro PD had taken the case. Now they had to figure out what Diane had gotten on Mei Akari and they had to take it down.

Abby and McGee had found literally nothing on di Pietri's computer; the whole inner workings had been taken out and there was no evidence of it, unless you tried to plug something in. This again showed them that Mei Akari was not only powerful but also skilled.

They were practically stuck at the beginning; just now they didn't even have a gang of children for help.

But what they did have was the piece of paper that, sure enough, had been waiting on Gibbs's desk when he got back. It had said:

_First off, Mei Akari is dangerous. And very powerful, not to mention. Diane di Pietri has, as said, found out the name of the leader. To members, he is known as 'Diavolo'. There are at least thirty members in the alpha division, which is here in D.C. If you want to strike at the heart of Mei Akari, you'll have to somehow get in the a- division._

_Nico's dad won't work because he's too old, and they make their own ammo and weapons, and that other guy, McGecko, he's not a good actor. He's too insecure. They'd kill him without batting an eye. The only one who might be able to get in is Agent David, but even she will have to be careful._

_You will have to create a cover so deep, that Ice and Surf can't trace it. Ice and Surf are the hackers of Mei Akari. 'Til then_

_-Marco_

Gibbs's phone rang. The moment he heard the voice at the other end, he knew something was terribly wrong.


	7. No Clue Plan

Here's the plan: Chetan and I get ourselves captured on purpose so that we can even set foot into Mei Akari. They aren't stupid enough to put us in a cell with Leuca or Leif, but they are stupid enough to put us into neighbouring cells. Yes, the few that have escaped have given valuable intelligence on the inner workings.

So, sure enough, our plan starts working in the first night we spend at that alley.

I was asleep a moment ago. Now I am awake, and four or five people are surrounding me. Damn, they take this seriously. They sent Akuma after us. Akuma is a group of highly skilled kids who are good at taking prisoners. But they recognize us, so they decide we get to have a beating before we get transported.

I see Chetan being held next to me, while three or four others beat up on him while I feel strong hands holding mine behind my back while the others throw some punches at me. I decide to blank. It's something I can do while going through pain: I can blank. I'll just enter a little world of my own and not acknowledge anything else, until I snap out of it. I can tell that Chetan's doing it too.

The next time I wake up, my hands are bound above me and the pain that I feel is excruciating. I'm on a torture machine. For a moment, I let my guard down, I scream. The pain releases. A voice says from somewhere around me: "Very good, very good. You should feel the pain." And with that, they walk away. Damn them, they have voice scramblers on.

It is then that I hear someone else speaking.

"Nico? That you?"

"Leuca?" I nearly shout.

"Yeah, and me." I hear Chetan's voice.

"Wait, Chetan, this isn't part of our plan."

"Yeah, I guess we messed up and skipped to part two. Got any knives on you?"

I shake my head, but then I realize that he can't see me, so I say "No. You?"

He also says no and then we ask Leuca.

"Coming to think of it, I probably do. Just a sec. Thanks for reminding me, Nico." I can feel that she's smiling. It kind of makes me wonder though: how can you forget you have a knife on you?

A few minutes and a few clicks later, I can feel her hands moving over the things that are holding mine to the torture machine. A few minutes later, I feel my hands fall to my face. It's only now, when I put my hands to my face, that I notice that they are wet, not from sweat, but from blood. Those bastards. As if I don't already have a scar deforming my face.

Once we'd gotten Chetan freed, and believe me that was not easy, we decided to make ourselves familiar with our surroundings. Part of escaping from a place includes knowing your surroundings and where you are.

Finally, I find a light switch. Even though the light is weak, it is enough to see the room. It is square with several torture instruments scattered around it. Behind a big one, I see just the end of another one. There's someone bound to it.

"Oh crap." I mutter as I stare at Leif's unconscious body. He's covered in blood, like legitimately, covered. His clothes are drenched in it and it's smeared over his face, arms and legs. At least he's still breathing. "Guys, come look at this."

I hear Chetan and Leuca come closer. Once next to me, Leuca gasps and Chetan starts shaking. Leuca has tears running down her face silently as she asks "Is he dead?"

I shake my head no, but we have to get him out of here quickly. That means that Chetan's and my plan has to come into action. Quickly.

"Leuca, where'd you put the knife?" I ask. Wordlessly, she hands it to me. I start cutting Leif free while Chetan looks for a weak spot in the walls. They're made out a weird material that reminds me of clay, but its way harder. But one thing we've all learned form living in abandoned buildings and breaking into places all the time: every wall has a weak spot.

As I work on hoisting Leif's body over my shoulders, Chetan has found a weak spot in the wall: right where a metal door is attached by its hinges. A few good kicks, and there's a hole in the wall. Too bad that they probably heard us by now. As we run through corridor after corridor, we are very aware of the shouts and footsteps following us.

-NCIS-

"Good day, Agent Gibbs. Now you will listen to me. Don't even think of tracing this number or phone; it's a burn phone and I'm sitting right outside your building on the bench in front of Abigail Scuito's lab. You are getting a bit too closely involved into this, so I suggest that you stay away. Remember, Mei Akari lives, whether you like it or not." And the caller hung up.

A few moments later, the phone rang again.

"Agent Gibbs, you have exactly three minutes to explain what you did with Nico and Shark." Marco's voice said clearly through the speaker.

"What the hell are you talking about? First I get a call from some person of your Mei Akari thing and now you're telling me something's wrong with Nico and 'Shark'?"

Silence followed. Then came the unmistakable sound of someone hanging up.

-Coal Mine-

Marco glared angrily at his phone.

"I'm guessing we were correct?" Sam asked.

Marco just nodded, placing the cell phone on the floor and started using it as a soccer ball.

"They've got no clue, as do we."

**Okay, so I know that these last few chapters have been short, but I had finals and I didn't have a lot of time for writing. **

**Unfortunately, I am going camping this weekend and it'd be kind of hard to post from there, so the next chapter will be posted on Monday.**

**To all of you who already have summer vacation: I am jealous. My school ends next week though. And a plus: tomorrow (Friday) I get free lunch and on Monday and Wednesday free breakfast, so I guess I shall enjoy myself.**

**Have a fun weekend and you will hear from me on Monday.**

**- 12redfudgy12**


	8. End

So they've got guns. They have ammunition. They want to kill us. Brilliant. Chetan and Leuca are quick and small and so they run in front and in the back of me. I can tell by the way that Chetan's running that he's already been shot at least once. Me, I'm carrying a guy about my age on my shoulders and trying to run.

Then comes the worst: I hear gunshots and a body falling behind me. I turn around to see Chetan on the floor, wrestling with the guy who's chasing us. He's wrestling for the gun. He wants to end this.

As he notices me staring at him, he nods. And I, unfortunately, understand. I turn. And then I run. I run faster than I have ever run before. On the way, I gather Leuca, who had stopped shortly, and we both head to an exit. To an open door.

As we stumble out, we're blinded by the sun. We're standing on the edge of the Potomac, not too far from the building where di Pietri was shot. And now I understand. Diane di Pietri had found out where Mei Akari was. She had arranged a meeting. And they had come.

Leuca opens her mouth, but I silence her. I get Leif off my shoulders and hold him so that he won't drown, and we start swimming. I see Leuca crying into the water, and I wish I could help. But the truth is hat I want to cry as well right now.

We emerge in the basement of our home. I let out a low whistle that signals an arrival per water. While we hear the footsteps of the others getting closer, Leuca and I tend to Leif. The water has washed away most of the blood, but even so, he is bleeding in some critical places.

When the others get here, I just hear several gasps. Elli runs to get out first aid stuff while Sam and Diego help me bind the wounds with all we have right now: our clothes. Marco gets Leuca up on her feet and makes her sit down on a chair and gives her something to drink; presumably a soda.

Soon, Elli is back and refuses to let us help with patching up Leif. So, Leuca and I go with Marco to explain, while Sam and Diego wait for Elli to finish so that they can carry Leif upstairs.

"So?" Marco looks inquiringly at me.

"We had to get Leuca back," I start. "So first I wanted to take off alone, but Chetan followed me, and I couldn't very well leave him behind. Our plan was to get in, get Leuca, and get out. It didn't really matter how we did it. We had thought that we would be put in separate cells, but we were all put in the same one.

We were all attached to some sort of torture machines, but we were all in the same room. We soon found out and we got free. I found a light switch that revealed Leif. So, Chetan broke down the wall and we started running. Unfortunately, Bait, that bastard, heard us and started shooting."

"Chetan?" Marco asked.

"Got left behind." I said through gritted teeth. Marco knew what it meant. He sighs. We are free to go.

We get out of the kitchen just as Sam and Diego are carrying Leif past us and into his room. Elli follows them, and, upon seeing us, insists on patching us up as well.

It's time to arrange another meeting with NCIS.

-NCIS-

Abby was frantic. She was bouncing off the walls, full of caffeine, and wouldn't listen to anyone. This was Tony's son they were talking about! They had to find him. They had to. Too bad Gibbs wouldn't let her. But, being Tony's son, he'd probably be in some gentleman's club looking at girls, or having a date with a girl who had enormous extremities. How wrong she was.

Up in the bullpen, Gibbs's phone rang.

"Ya, Gibbs." He answered in his usual way.

"_Hello, agent Gibbs._" Marco's voice said from the other end. "_We need to talk. Be at the warehouse where Diane di Pietri died in thirty minutes._" And with that, he hung up.

Gibbs looked at his watch. Even with his driving, thirty minutes would be hard to beat. But he had to try it. Something in that guy's voice had convinced him. That damn smooth voice.

-Warehouse-

Leif insisted on coming with us. He's still pretty bad, but at least he can walk. Elli put in clean stitches, and bound his wounds as best she could. I have a brace on my right arm and several deep cuts on my back. Elli also stitched those up as best she could. There are miniature scratches on my forehead as well. Leuca got off worse. They tortured her front, back and face. She looks horrible.

When we get to the warehouse, NCIS isn't there yet, but we see a black car pulling up in front of the building I pretend I'm not nervous. But I think Marco knows. I can tell he's nervous too. And so is Leif. And pretty much everyone else here. It's just like when we thought Leif had died.

-NCIS-

Abby had insisted on coming. Not even Gibbs had been able to stop her. She had heard everything from Tony, Ziva and McGee. She was set to come. However, when she got there, she didn't see what she had been expecting.

A tall guy of about 20 was standing in front, flanked by two other guys who each looked about 16 or 17. She could see more people standing behind them, but she couldn't help wondering where Tony's son was. If he really was Tony's son, he'd be in the front, flanking the leader.

"And so we meet again, NCIS. I see we have another visitor. Why didn't you tell me, agent Gibbs? May I introduce myself? I am Marco Sanchez. Who are you?" The man said politely. Something in his voice made Abby both like and hate this guy at the same time.

She smiled nonetheless, and said, "I am Abby Scuito-"

"Forensic specialist at NCIS." The man named Marco finished her sentence. "Yes, we have read all about you. But now to the reason we really are here. Agent Gibbs, we do not wish for you to continue any further into Mei Akari. I know you were about to send agent David undercover, but that will have to wait."

When Gibbs only gave Marco an uncertain look, Marco sighed and beckoned three kids to the front.

One of them was Nico. He looked terrible. Scratches that weren't very deep but in critical spots ran across his forehead, and he was wearing a brace on his right arm, and when he turned around, the team could see the tops and bottoms of deep cuts on his back.

The girl who had been introduced as 'Eyvindur' looked even worse. It looked like in addition to her back and face, her front had been tortured as well. But the one who looked the worst was the boy standing next to her. Gibbs recognized him from the picture McGee had shown him. It was Leif Gabriel.

Leif Gabriel either had bad sunburn or someone had punched him in the face. His neck and forehead were slashed where major veins flowed through, and he had on a knee brace, an ankle brace and another on one of his wrists.

"Leif Gabriel." McGee said, as if it couldn't be; Leif couldn't be real. The boy just nodded.

"Where's Shark?" Gibbs asked. As a reply, he got a sad look from Marco.

"He was left behind. He was risking his life to save us. The least we can do is not getting ourselves killed too." Said Nico.

Gibbs nodded. He knew that this would be the last time they would be hearing from Tony's son in a long time. He knew that the group would need to heal. Families took a long time to heal. He of all would know that. He was turning to leave, but he saw that his team wasn't ready yet. Tony still had to talk to Nico. Abby wanted to talk to Marco. Ziva wanted to talk to Elli, McGee wanted to talk to Leif. And he? He wanted to think.

-Window-

Tony beckoned Nico over to him. They went to the window where Nico had jumped out of only days before, and where the sun was dipping the city in red and gold.

"So. So. So. I don't really know what to say. Ugh, this is just like in this movie I once watched, where-" He stopped. He noticed something. Nico wasn't like him. Nico hadn't grown up with all the luxuries he had had. He didn't know any movies.

"Its okay, Tony. Do you mind if I call you that? I mean, you don't seem like a 'dad' type of person to me."

Tony chuckled slightly.

"I just want you to now that I'll be there no matter what legal stuff you're involved in. And I'm sure that Abby'd be more than willing to help as well. 'Til then, kid, bye. I hope you don't mind me calling you 'kid'."

"No, Tony, I don't. Bye."

"Okay, so I have to ask you some things before we leave." An exited voice came from behind Nico. He spun around and winced slightly at the pain. He saw Abby, the forensic specialist standing there.

"Shoot away." He said.

"So, like, have you seen like three thousand movies?"

"I haven't seen three thousand. I've maybe seen three."

"Any dates?"

"Abby?" He asked.

She noticed. "You're really not like Tony, are you?"

Nico just shook his head. "I am like myself. Oh, I think we're leaving now. Was nice meeting you."

He turned and quickly walked over to the rest of the gang.

"Well, this is the last you'll be hearing from us, NCIS, I hope, forever. Until then, farewell."

As they were leaving, they stopped one last time. Nico hurried over to Abby and said quietly "You really should get together with Marco. He's only three years younger than you." And then, they were gone. They had a way like that. They just disappeared.

This case was closed. For good.

-EPILOGUE-

Two months later, we got Chetan's body. Special delivery to our front door. But instead of grieving over him, we gave him a proper funeral service in the back of the coal mine. Mei Akari is also leaving us alone. The threat is over. We've gone back to just stealing from people who are too involved in the black market to report it. Our paths don't cross with NCIS anymore, but we still watch them. Agent Gibbs, true to his word, has forgotten us and so have the others. Well, maybe not Abby. She tried a couple of times getting together with Marco, but that didn't work too well. Now they're just friends.

My dad. I don't think of him like that. He's someone I once knew. He left my life. I am on my own, but with my own family, which I am grateful for.

**Love it? Hate it? Should I write a sequel? Should I write a prequel? Tell me! Hope you liked it**

**-12refudgy12**


	9. Note

**Hey so I'm going away for 6 weeks, so I won'****t exactly be able to post anything. However, I feel obligated to tell you that there is a prequel coming out, and I will start posting as soon as I come back. Hope you enjoy your holidays :) **


End file.
